KanColle Kai
Information Gameplay Difficulty Selection https://kancolle-vita.com/commons/images/system_update/system01_ss_04.png Before you start playing, you can pick what difficulty you want to play in. At first, you can pick between Tei (Easy), Hei (Normal), and Otsu (Hard) mode.Note that Tei, Hei, Otsu correspond to English letter D, C, and B while what we commonly call as Easy/Medium/Hard in the browser edition of the game are Hei/Otsu/Kou correspond to B, C, and A. After clearing the game you can continue to use some of your kanmusu to play in other difficulties. It is currently know that on top of Tei, Hei, Otsu, there're also Kou and Historical difficulty exist. Those who contact kancolle for the first time are advised to select Tei (Easy) first and experienced admirals are advised to start with Hei (Normal) Starter Ship When you start the game, you can pick which starter ship. In classic mode, you can pick any of the 8 destroyers provided (the starter five in web version: Fubuki, Murakumo, Inazuma, Samidare, and Sazanami, and also three others: Mutsuki, Shigure, Ooshio), whereas in the Kai mode, you can pick any of the 3 Sendai Class Light Cruiser as your starter ship. Flagship Admiral Room Flagship Admiral Room is your home screen. It'd show your secretary ship and allow you to perform different actions in its menu. You can switch its color scheme by pressing the L button. Each fleet will also have its own admiral room, and you can customize furniture in each of those room as you like. Turn System Since KanColle Kai is a turn-based game, many things happen in the game like construction, docking and expedition are timed by amount of turn. The unit given for each turn is day, with the use of traditional Japanese month name and the formal daiji number to count year. You can go to next turn manually. The game start at January 1, Year 1. Unlike the browser-based edition, in vita game, there are no resource natural regenation. Only limited amount of action can be done by each fleet/ship girl in a turn. Expedition You can select amount of accompanying transport ships for every fleet you send to expedition and there're requirement for it too. Some expedition require a certain amount of transport ships to complete as written on the interface. Composition *Similar to the browser edition of kancolle but you are allowed with up to 8 fleets at the same time. *Ship lock can be applied via ship detail page via this interface. Strategy The strategy screen is accessible by the central large button of the main screen interface, which you can see multiple sea area here, and you can control your ships from here. Fleet Move/Deployment/Logistic You can send transport convoy and guarding fleets to different sea area. Sortie After you start sortie to one of the map, your fleet will face compass roll and then enter combat node just like the browser game edition. Similarly, you can pick which formation to use by your fleet, and then detection phase would start in normal battle node. After detection, unlike the browser game edition, you can pick what action to be done by your ship in upcoming battles. Some possible actions include Approach, Shelling, Torpedo, Escape, ASW, Evade, Air Battle, Charge, and Integrated Shooting. Then, battle take place as according to order you've given. Note that if you included Escape in your order, there's a chance for failing to escape so chaining multiple Escape command might be desirable. If there're some ships left in day battle, then you can choose to proceed toward night battle or not. You can use the triangle button to check your fleet status in the screen which ask you to go night battle or not. Battle result would display after and then you can choose to continue sortie or not. Unlike the browser game edition, the game interface would show the remaining HP of your ships when it prompt you to choose between continue sortie or retreat, It is possible for players to skip battle details and go into shortcut mode in which animation would be skipped. But you can't enter shortcut mode in boss battle. You need to clear a map's boss node in order to proceed to next map. 5th and 6th map in each sea area are not required to unlock maps in next sea area apparently. Each battle seems to give more experience point than the browser edition. Resupply It work basically the same as the browser kancolle. "Fleet Drill" (Exercise) You can train your ships by sending your ships into exercise here. There exist two type of : The first type named fleet exercise have six sub-typed, including Fleet Movement, Shelling, Torpedo, ASW, Aviation, and All-rounded exercise, which each of them allow players to exercise different capability of your ships and result in slight increase evasion, firepower torpedo value and etc.. The other type named as battle exercise work similar to PvP in browser edition of kancolle where you fight against other kanmusu fleet and obtain experience points. The amount of experience point obtainable by so seems to be higher than the browser edition. Refit https://p2.bahamut.com.tw/B/2KU/91/0001331191.JPG You can choose to modernize/remodel/change your ship's equipment under this menu. Reinforced expansion is done by clicking the button below the equipment menu of player's ship. Factory Development Construction The general way it work in similar to the browser edition but since the construction time needed is timed in amount of day (turn) so it does not share this data with the browser game edition. Whether recipe of the game being same as the browser edition or not is currently unknown You need to complete LSC quests before able to attempt LSC. Since the game support save/load, if you are doing LSC or construction strike, you can save game data into a save file first before attempting to LSC, then if the result is unsatisfactory then you can simply reload the save file to start it over. Improvement Docking You need to repair your ships via docking. Quest Material Log Points You can use points to purchase additional resources, docks, damecon, buckets, furniture fairy, etc. Marriage Abyssal Counterattack When abyssals finished their preparing on counterattack force, they'll start counterattack operations in order to take back sea area. Before it happen, when players renew a turn and after enemy's turn completed, some sea area's hexagon in the strategy interface would change their color to orange/red, and it signify that enemies are preparing counterattack on these sea area. If players failed to intercept these counterattacks, the sea area will return to enemy control. In this case, players' transport convoies would be destroyed and guarding fleet would be retreated to player's naval headquarter. It is possible to fail the game if abyssal's attack on naval headquarter succeeded. Fairies There're different fairies appearing in the game's loading screen. Notes References Category:Merchandise